The present invention relates to a device for removing adhesive tape from a reel of strip material.
Reels of packing material are normally supplied with a strip of adhesive tape affixed to the first turn of the reel for preventing this from unrolling or working loose during transport or handling prior to use.
On non-automated plants, the adhesive tape is removed manually by the operator prior to use.
On automated plants, the reels are fed automatically to the user equipment, where the starting end of the new reel is either spliced to or run on automatically after the run-off reel. To do this, automatic devices must be provided for removing the adhesive tape from the first turn of the reel.
To the Applicant's knowledge, no device has yet been devised for cutting off or removing the adhesive tape from the reel.
Devices do exist, such as the one referred to in British Patent No. 2,035,966, whereby the first turn of the new reel, to which the adhesive tape is affixed, is cut off by appropriate cutting means and the resulting portion of strip material removed via pickup means.
In addition to being fairly complex, such a device fails to safeguard against the underlying turns of the reel also being damaged by the cutting means employed.